Various types of intraocular lens implants are known in the patent literature. Particular reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,391,202 and 5,354,335 of the present applicant/assignee and to the references cited therein. Other relevant references include European Published Patent Application EP-A-212616, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,368; 4,172,297; 4,759,761 and 5,275,623 and French Published Patent Application 2,666,735.
The utility of intraocular lens implants is described in the above patent references. The disclosures of the above-mentioned publications are hereby incorporated by reference.